


talks like a gentleman

by perfect-porcelain (tedddylupin)



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: M/M, all sorts of thanksgiving shenanigans, fake dating plot, idk but they're def sharing a room, will they share a bed?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedddylupin/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: “So the real question is, do you want your family to have to pretend to play nice while still acknowledging the fact that you’re gay?” Alex cocked his head as he took another sip of his coffee.Henry pursed his lips together and looked out onto the sidewalk for a moment. “Alright.” He turned towards Alex who grinned again. “I hope you’re a good actor though because you’re going to be my fake boyfriend.”“Let me write my Oscar speech now.” Alex laughed.Or the one in which Alex posts an ad to be a fake date in order to get Thanksgiving food for free.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 52
Kudos: 448





	1. the pregame

**Need a Thanksgiving date that your family will hate?**

I’m currently very far away from family and very low on funds and will therefore not be making it home for Thanksgiving. I do however love the sweet sweet taste of all things Thanksgiving and am willing to be your date to your family dinner. I am up for all things platonic, chaotic, and anything in between.

Need me to be your roommate that you keep talking about to your family but you actually hate your real roommate? Down.

Need me to be your boyfriend that your family will absolutely loathe but you want to torture them? Very very down.

Things I will do upon request: Talk loudly and obnoxiously about sensitive topics

Pretend to be a drunk that can’t hold his liquor

Hit on all your relatives (yes even your parents if you wish)

I don’t require any payment except a free meal because like I said, I’m far from home and miss home cooked meals. DM me for more info. 

**trishyall** hey saw your ad. Would you be willing to date me in real life?

 **opalknows** so my family is all vegan. Still interested in the ad though. Would you still be willing to come to our family dinner? I need to get my parents off my back and they think I’m dating a boy but really I’m dating a girl.

 **evanrox** yo def not going home for thanksgiving either. Wanna just hang out at my place? Your hot.

**henryfox** Hello Alex,

I saw your ad. Well actually my friend Pez saw the ad and he sent it to me but I think we could come to a good arrangement. Let me explain my predicament to you.

My parents are English transplants and for some reason started joining in with American traditions when I moved here when I was 14. That means Thanksgiving and they go all out. Homemade crust and everything for the pumpkin pie. 

My grandmother comes over from England and it should be a great celebration but instead it’s boring and stuffy and my older brother hates my guts because I’m not tied down by anything while he’s stuck in a boring marriage. My grandmother shoots daggers at me every time I even mention the fact that I don’t have a girl on my arm and haven’t in recent memory. 

What I’m trying to say is that I really would like to shock them this year because I’m sick and tired of having to field their questions about when I’m going to settle down and Alex, I am very very gay and I don’t give a shit about it anymore. Maybe if I show up with a man on my arm they’ll finally shut up about it. 

Let me know if you’re interested.

Tiredly yours,  
Henry

**alexdiaz** Henry,

I’m in.

See you soon,  
Alex

\-----------

“So out of all the DMs I got from that ad, yours was the only one that I was interested in. Most of them were people either hitting on me or I just knew that their meals would be god awful. I mean I know you’re from England but if your parents are trying to be Americans I know they won’t skimp on the good stuff.” Alex leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his coffee.

Henry in person was much more stiff than he was in his pictures online. He was leaning forward a bit, hands firmly grasping his coffee cup in front of him. “Well I’m glad you were interested.” 

Alex crossed his legs as he looked towards the sidewalk, glasses on. “So what sort of person do you want me to be?”

Henry was stroking his cup up and down, not really looking at Alex. “I gotta be honest, I wrote that when I was very drunk and my friend dared me to message you. I honestly feel bad doing it now.”

Alex stared at Henry for a while before snickering and leaning forward, causing Henry to lean back in tandem. “You’re telling me you don’t want to bring me as your date?”

“Ah well...I’m pretty sure my mom would kill me and if she doesn’t, it’s because my grandma killed her first.” Henry grimaced.

That made Alex laughed. “I can be very charming. Or if you want I can make their lives a nightmare. If they’re anything like you, I doubt they would even come close to trying to insult me.”

“You’d be surprised how scathing a disgusted look can be.” Henry muttered before frowning. “Wait, are you trying to say that I can’t insult you because I’m British?”

Alex snorted. “I’ve got thick skin baby. You gotta when your mom looks like a Barbie doll and yet you look like you’re straight out of a telenovela. Trust me, I’ve had my fair share of dirty looks directed towards me.”

Henry shifted uncomfortably and Alex grinned before leaning back again. 

“So the real question is, do you want your family to have to pretend to play nice while still acknowledging the fact that you’re gay?” Alex cocked his head as he took another sip of his coffee. 

Henry pursed his lips together and looked out onto the sidewalk for a moment. “Alright.” He turned towards Alex who grinned again. “I hope you’re a good actor though because you’re going to be my fake boyfriend.” 

“Let me write my Oscar speech now.” Alex laughed before pausing. “I swear to god though if I see even the hint of beans on toast I will riot and cause a major scene. That’s disrespectful to food everywhere.” He pointed at Henry who actually laughed.

“I will warn you in advance if there’s anything remotely like that.” 

“Then you got yourself a deal.” Alex held out his hand. Henry hesitated before shaking it. “You got a timeline you need to follow?”

Henry pursed his lips. “I’ll pick you up at 11.”

Alex winked as he rose from the table. “At 11 then.”

And with that he turned to go. 

“Oh hey Alex?”

He turned back. “Yeah?”

“Uh, where do I pick you up?”

“Oh. Right. Meet me in front of my dorm I guess? Do you even have a car though?”

Henry narrowed his eyes. “Yes I have a car what the fuck?”

Alex raised his hands. “It was a valid question.” He said, dissolving into a laugh. “Pick me up at 11 in front of my dorm, yeah?”

Henry nodded. “See you tomorrow.”

And with that Alex turned to go and couldn’t stop the tiny smile on his face.

\-----------

“You’re late.” Henry said as Alex opened the backdoor to place his overnight bag in before he hopped into the front seat.

“By like 5 minutes.”

“No, like 15 minutes. Now we’re both going to be late and my grandmother is going to give me the worst bitch face.” Henry muttered and Alex chuckled as he buckled in.

“Your grandmother sounds like a really fun time. I’m excited to meet her.”

“And by meet her you mean mess with her as much as possible?”

“Yup!” Alex nodded with a giant, rather genuine smile on his face. 

He grinned even harder when the corners of Henry’s mouth twitched up for just a moment but it felt like a victory.

“So do I get the deets on your family? Like names, birthdays, zodiac signs? The whole shebang or am I going in blind? I mean I can work with blind but sometimes you gotta hone your craft by knowing the background.” Alex said as he shuffled around in his bag to bring out sour gummy worms.

He held the bag out to Henry. “Want one?”

Henry’s lip curled in disgust. “No.” 

“No to the gummy worms or no to the family secrets?”

“Gummy worms.”

“Suit yourself.” Alex said as he grabbed a blue and pink one and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully.

“My mom’s name is Catherine and she’s a CEO at a non-profit. My dad’s name is Arthur and he’s a former actor and now he teaches acting class.” Henry said after a long, long pause. “My brother’s Phillip and he’s a prick but his wife Martha is very sweet but boring. Honestly don’t get her started about knitting patterns because she will keep you there all day long and you’ll feel too sorry for her to interrupt her because the only thing good she has going for her in life is her knitting patterns.”

“Ah the family secrets. What about crocheting? Does Martha do that? I do love a good crochet off.”

Henry let out an actual laugh and Alex felt his face brighten. 

“Wow, he does have a heart. Who would have thought?” Alex grinned and Henry scowled once more.

“My sister is Bea and she’s a guitarist for a punk band but they’re off tour right now so she’ll be there too. I told her about you and she’s in on it but she won’t tell. She hates Phillip as much as the rest of us.” 

“And your grandmother?”

“She’s a nasty piece of work. Don’t get caught in her crosshairs unless you’re ready to fight. Or at least observe her first. She seems like a nice, prim old woman but she’s got an evil eye that came straight from the devil himself.”

Alex snorted. “Tell me how you really feel.”

Henry turned to look at him. “I’m dead serious, one time I came out in shorter shorts than the ones that come to your knees and she asked me if I was going to the strip club. She’s conservative and proper and she won’t show her true side to your face until you fuck up.”

Alex chewed on another gummy worm as he took in the information. “And what makes you think she’s going to get off your back if you finally come out as gay?”

Henry pursed his lips. “Oh I know she won’t but at least she’ll have the knowledge that one of her grandchildren is defacing the family name before she dies. If she’ll ever die that is.” 

“Wow, that’s cold.”

“Hell is cold and she’s the queen.”

Alex struggled not to laugh. “Well damn okay then. What do you want me to do? Act super flamboyant?”

“Nah, I like what you’ve got going on right now actually. Just be American they’ll hate it.” 

Alex sat back and nodded. “Easy enough. Should I be overly handsy? PDA central?”

“Hmm, let me think on that one.” 

Alex raised his eyebrow.

“Oh no, we aren’t kissing or anything. Don’t even go there.” Henry warned.

“Why not? You want to make it believable right?” Alex shrugged. “I have no qualms about kissing you. I’m sure a year ago me would have but I’m past that questioning point in my life. This lips are free territory.” Said lips twisted into a haughty smirk as he bit off another gummy worm head.

He saw the way Henry’s hands gripped the steering wheel tighter.

“If you don’t watch it you won’t be hungry for actual lunch.” Henry said rather bitterly.

Alex put away the gummy worms. “Okay mom.” 

“There must be a reason why you aren’t with your actual significant other’s house right?” Henry asked.

“See there would be but I have no significant other.”

“Ah see that’s what I thought.” Henry shot back quickly and Alex narrowed his eyes.

“Says the man who has to hire someone to be his date.” 

“Says the man who let himself be hired to be a date.”

Alex continued his narrowed eyed stare before relaxing into a grin. “I knew we would get along.”

Henry rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Let’s just listen to the radio.”

“Fine by me.”

And the rest of the drive Alex stared out the window, ignoring the fact that Henry kept looking over at him while he obnoxiously sang along to the music that floated through the car.

\-----------

“Wow your house is nice.” Alex whistled as he looked through the window. It was a plantation style house with more than one Range Rover in the driveway. “I’m absolutely shocked that you don’t have an actual boyfriend to bring home with all this money lining your pockets.”

“Shut up.” Henry snapped as he parked the car on the street. 

“No need to be touchy boyfriend.” Alex pouted for a moment as he unbuckled but then stopped when Henry grabbed his arm.

“Please don’t make me regret this.” Henry said and Alex saw the slight fear in his eyes.

“Hey, don’t worry, I’ll take my cues from you. You let me know if I’m going too far.” Alex quickly said and Henry nodded. He watched silently as Henry leaned back and took in a couple deep breaths. He wanted to say something about how this isn’t how families should make each other react but he didn’t feel it was his place. His role was to cause chaos and that’s what he was going to do.

“Alright, let me take the lead.” Henry said finally and then got out of the car in one fluid motion that made Alex rather jealous. Henry looked like he was all limbs but really it was all grace. It was annoying. 

Henry paused at the door when they walked up and Alex frowned.

“You do have a key right?” He whispered and Heny shot him an annoyed look. Before Henry could say anything the door opened and there stood a middle aged woman who had some of Henry’s features.

“Henry, darling. I was wondering when you would get here.” What could only be Henry’s mom reached out for a hug that Henry took after only a few moments.”And who is this?” She asked, looking at Alex from over Henry’s shoulder.

“This is-”

“I’m Alex ma’am.” He said quickly, not looking at Henry. “Henry’s boyfriend.” He stuck out a hand to shake while his mother looked like she was rebooting herself. 

She looked at Henry quickly before shaking Alex’s hand. “Pleasure to meet you Alex.” Then she turned fully towards Henry. “I didn’t realize you were bringing a guest.” The tension in her voice was palpable but her face showed none of it.

“I thought Bea let you know.” Henry said quickly.

“No she didn’t.” There was that tension now in the barest firmness of her lips. “No matter, we can make it work.” There was the smile returning and Alex had to hand it to Catherine. She was a rather good actress while he on the other hand didn’t drop his beaming smile the entire time. 

She ushered them both in and Alex felt the daggers from Henry but he just ignored it. “You have a lovely house Mrs. Fox.” 

“Why thank you, and please, call me Catherine. Mrs. Fox sounds so formal.” 

“Who’s this strapping young fellow?” A man interrupted and Henry gave his first genuine smile. 

“Hey dad.” 

“Hi Hen.” Arthur was more of Henry with the same sandy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes that Alex was pretty sure could heal the sick and steal hearts. 

“I’m Alex, sir. Henry’s boyfriend.” Another hand extended and Arthur took it quickly, placing his other hand on top of Alex’s in a rather endearing way. He could see where Henry got his charm even if Alex had only seen glimpses of it.

“Nice to meet you Alex. I will admit I haven’t heard anything about you from Henry here, but I’m sure you must be very special to him.”

Alex snuck a sly look over at Henry who looked like he was about to sink into the earth, never to return. “Oh you have no idea.” 

“Well come in, come in. Bea’s out back and Phillip and Martha haven’t gotten here yet. They’re picking up your grandmother from the airport on the way here.” Arthur smiled brightly.

“We’re going to put our things down.” Henry said and Catherine looked at Arthur in alarm. Alex could see the silent conversation between the two of them before Arthur nodded. Looks like someone had won the argument but he wasn’t sure who.

Alex followed Henry up the stairs and he was led into a room at the end of the hall. He hadn’t even seen the entire house yet but it was clearly massive. “You mad I went for it?” Alex asked as he stepped inside the room that was covered with soccer memorabilia and various trophies with tiny men riding horses.

“No, I’m not.” Henry said simply as he placed his bag on the bed. 

“Does this mean we’re going to share your room?” Alex asked with a smirk and he enjoyed the way Henry’s back stiffened and the very tips of his ears went red.

“Probably.”

“You regret this don’t you?”

All Henry gave was a hum and Alex’s smirk widened. 

“Yeah you do.” Alex chuckled as he set his bag on the bed rather roughly and then sat down next to it. “Nice digs.” He said, looking around at the rather disproportionate pictures of men to women on the walls. “Man you are so gay.” 

Henry pursed his lips. “They don’t think you’re gay if it’s football pictures.” 

Alex let out a loud laugh that startled Henry into a smile. “Touche. I had a poster of Han Solo on my wall. I didn’t realize until much much later why I chose him over Leia.” 

“Good choice though.” 

“Glad you approve.” 

“Get off my bed.” 

“Touchy.” 

Alex rose from the bed though and wandered around, looking at all the awards Henry had gotten. Mostly for polo but some for academics. A couple for poetry and one for a short story. “You know I’ve never asked what major you are.” 

“English.” Henry said as he unzipped his bag.

“Makes sense.” 

Henry paused. “Why?”

“You’ve got this…” Alex gave a vague gesture over Henry’s entire body, “Bleeding heart poet feel about you.” 

“I feel like I should be offended.” 

Alex shrugged. “Take it as you will.”

“Whatever, we need to go back downstairs. I’ll introduce you to Bea.”

“Do you think your parents think we’re up here fucking?” 

Henry made a choked sound and balled his hands into fists at his side. “Let’s just go, alright?”

“Yeah, they do don’t they? Henry you saucy dog.” Alex gave him a wink. He barely heard Henry whisper ‘oh my god’ under his breath.

The backyard was even more beautiful than the front. There was a pool and an adjoining hot tub in the middle of the yard but around it was gorgeous landscaping that Alex knew his mother would be jealous of.

He almost didn’t notice the woman lounging on one of the chairs by said pool.

“Hey Bea.” Henry called out and the woman turned and Alex was struck with just how bisexual he really was.

“Hen!” She jumped up and gave Henry a monster hug before noticing Alex. “Is this the guy?”

“Yeah, this is Alex.” 

Bea walked over to him and Alex stuck out his hand again but instead Bea came in for a hug. 

“Nice to meet you Alex. Thanks for helping out my brother.” 

“He promised homemade crust so obviously I couldn’t say no.” He said with a laugh. 

“You will not be disappointed on the food, believe me. My dad is an expert in the kitchen.” Bea mirrored his smile. 

“Oh good so Henry didn’t lie to just get into my pants.” Alex looked over at Henry who sputtered and blushed and Alex just laughed. “Kidding.”

“Should we go inside? It’s freezing out here.” Henry said and Bea nodded, leading the way.

Alex brushed by Henry. “You know I wouldn’t say no if you meant it.” He said in a softer voice, much too soft for Bea to hear. Henry stopped while Alex kept walking. He knew he was supposed to be causing chaos with Henry’s family but he was pretty sure he was a trickster god in another life and he just couldn’t resist.

“And who is this?” Another man, younger than Arthur, older than Henry stood rather ominously just inside the house. 

“Hi Philip.” Henry muttered from behind Alex. “This is Alex.”

Alex grinned and stuck out his hand, knowing Henry’s brother wouldn’t say no to a handshake. Not in front of his entire family. Philip took it and as soon as he did Alex spoke. “I’m his boyfriend.”

He saw the way Philip’s composed face slipped only for a moment but it was a long enough moment for Alex to see and if he saw it, the rest of the family would too.

“It’s lovely to meet you Alex.” A woman said as soon as she realized that Philip wasn’t going to say anything in return. “I’m Martha.” 

Philip let go of his hand and Alex gave Martha a warm smile. She seemed kind and sweet and already he knew she was too good for the snake that was standing in front of him. Alex may be a lot of things, but he had a good instinct for people and he found that Martha fit in better with this family than her husband.

“Nice to meet you too Martha.” He ignored Philip entirely.

Henry ushed Alex away from the group and towards the living room. He had yet to meet his grandmother but he had a feeling that moment would come sooner rather than later. “So are we just going to hang out or are we going to eat anytime soon?” 

“So impatient.” Henry said distractedly. “We’ll eat in a couple of hours but we watch football until then.”

“Oh good, the Cowboys are playing.” Alex said as he took a seat on the couch.

“No uh, I mean my football. Soccer.”

“Oh.” Alex wrinkled his nose. “I mean I _guess_.” He waved his hand as Henry sat in the chair next to the couch and Bea took a seat right next to him. 

“So Alex, tell me about yourself.” Bea said, turning her entire body toward him.

“Oh well I’m a senior. I’m a poli sci major. My family is back home right now in Texas at a lake house that I’m very annoyed that they didn’t offer to pay for my flight home but as my mom said ‘I’m old enough to get a job to pay for my flight home over short weekends if I really want it that badly’ so here I am, eating your food.” Alex ticked off and ended with a giant grin.

“Wow that sounds kind of dramatic of your mum.” Bea frowned.

“She’s a tough one but they’re paying for my flight home for Christmas so it’s whatever.” Alex shrugged. “Tell me about Henry here.” He added in a whisper and saw Bea look over at Henry who he could only guess was giving her daggers by the way she had a sneaky smile on her face.

“Well that fact that Henry even allowed this to happen is eons farther than what he would normally do. He’s not a spontaneous type.” Bea explained.

Alex shot a look over at Henry who he saw was pretending to very diligently watch the soccer match but he could see that he was still listening. “Yeah I figured that much. The fact that he didn’t want to eat any of my gummy worms on the ride up spoke volumes.” 

Bea shifted again as she studied Alex. He arched an eyebrow at her. “Yes?”

“Just observing.”

“Care to share with the class?”

“I think you might be good for him that’s all. He’s never brought anyone home and I know you guys aren’t actually a thing but he seems comfortable around you. It takes Henry a while to let people in nevermind be relaxed around them.”

Alex was silent as he snuck another look at Henry. He really was handsome and he had a quiet stoicism to him but Alex had to wonder what was under that veneer. He knew this was a temporary arrangement but there was something that called to him and Alex was never one to shy away from something of magnitude.

“Food’s ready!” Arthur interrupted his thoughts and Bea instantly jumped to her feet.

“Finally! I’ve been smelling that turkey all damn day.” Bea growled. “I don’t know how you American’s make it through the day.”

Henry rose from the couch after Bea practically ran into the kitchen and he looked at Alex. “Ready for the smackdown?”

Alex grinned wildly. “Honey I was born ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which I saw that one craigslist ad for a thanksgiving date (you know the one) and thought you know, Alex would ABSOLUTELY do this kind of shit so here have this. Chapter two coming to you soon
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	2. the halftime

The meal was rather spectacular, Alex had to admit. It was missing the Mexican twist that his family had, but he supposed he could allow it. He would probably be dreaming about tamales and queso later tonight but he would grin and bear it. 

“This is amazing Arthur, did you do all of it?” He asked as he made his plate from the dishes that were being passed around. He very clearly noticed that he was taking the most helpings out of everyone but did he care? Nah, not really. Chalk it up to being American and not the fact that he had only had gummy worms this entire day and it was just now 4pm. 

“I had help.” Arthur beamed proudly. “Bea made the stuffing and Martha brought the mashed potatoes.” 

“Well done both of you.” He said, raising his fork in salute. 

The rest of the table was mostly silent save for the clinking of dishware. He looked over at Henry who was cutting his turkey, his fork turned around the wrong way. Henry met his gaze and when he smiled a bit, he heard someone clear their throat farther down the table.

“Yes Philip?” He asked, raising his gaze to the man who was staring him down like he was setting his scope on him. He didn’t back down from the line of fire though.

“Just wondering how you and Henry met, that’s all.” Philip said simply and Alex felt Henry stiffen next to him.

“Well it really was quite the occasion-” Alex started, mentally stretching his story telling muscles.

“I’d like to hear it from Henry.” Philip interrupted and Alex bristled.

“Yes, Henry, dear. Do tell how you came to bring home such a...character.” Henry’s grandmother leaned forward, Alex hearing her speak for the first time. He could fill in a thousand words for ‘character’ and none were pleasant.

Henry cleared his throat. “Well it really wasn’t as exciting as you might think. Alex’s just being dramatic.” He said easily and smoothly and Alex was quite impressed. He supposed he should have known if Henry had been keeping the secret that he was gay for this long only to reveal it at Thanksgiving dinner of all places. “Alex came bursting into the study room that I had reserved, claiming that he had reserved it when very clearly I had. We ended up sharing it and got to talking.”

“Like fate huh?” Bea grinned and Alex nodded. 

“Exactly Bea, good explanation.” Henry pointed at her with his fork which of course made his grandmother sniff at the impropriety of it all. 

“And how long have you been dating this...Alex?” His grandmother spoke up again.

“We’ve been dating for...nearly a year right babe?” Alex turned to Henry who looked at him and nodded. “It was quite the whirlwind year let me tell you. I’m looking forward to spending the holidays with y’all. I mean Henry will probably come with me for part of it to see my family. We throw a big Feliz Navidad and my father’s Mexican parents come in from California and it’s a big ‘ol celebration. I would be more than happy to make you guys tamales.” He said as he took in a bite of turkey. “Arthur this food is really just something.” He said again.

“Well thank you again! I’d love to try some of your tamales.” Arthur said happily but he could feel the dark cloud looming over the table from the end with Philip and Mary. Catherine seemed more bewildered than anything while Bea was trying hard not to just jump for joy at this. 

“A year huh? When were you planning on telling us Henry?” Philip asked primly before he took a bit of food.

“When Alex and I figured out a good time to tell you. I know you’ve all been speculating about me and I figured might as well bring him to meet you all while also annoucing that I’m gay.” Henry shrugged.

Philip choked on his food while Catherine’s grip on her fork tightened only slightly. Mary’s straight back seemed to become even straighter.

“That’s no way to live Henry.” Mary said simply.

“What do you mean Grandmother?” Henry asked, cocking his head. Alex took in a bite of stuffing as he watched this all go down.

“Living in sin.”

“If we’re going by the Bible, which I’m assuming we are, I could say you’re living in sin too Grandmother. You are wearing a wool sweater and linen pants. Leviticus 19:19 if I’m remembering my Sunday school correctly.” Henry said as he took in a bite of mashed potato. 

Alex grinned. He was definitely a bad Catholic but he fucking loved it when people quoted Bible verses to prove radical Christians wrong. He didn’t realize he was getting dinner and a show until just this moment. 

“Being gay in this world is not something I condone for my grandchild.” Mary said stiffly. “It’s hard enough in this world as a white man these days.”

Alex snorted loudly. The entire table turned to look at him. “Oh I’m sorry. Did I just hear that correctly? A white man huh? Yeah, must be _very_ tough.”

Henry gave him a wry smile and he felt a bit assured that he wasn’t going too far. 

“You can’t get away with anything these days without someone yelling at you.” Mary sniffed. “Before you know it people like Alex will be taking all of our jobs.”

“People like me? Care to elaborate?” Alex narrowed his eyes. “Did you mean my dashing good looks because I know I could easily make it in the modelling industry if I chose.” He grinned like a cat.

“I just mean people that aren’t us.” Mary’s pursed lips pursed even more.

“English? I mean no offense to you guys but you have some questionable breakfast food choices so I get it.” Alex cocked his head and it was Bea’s turn to snort. He could see how Philip was slowly fuming at the end of the table while Martha looked like she was having a grand old time.

“Mother, that’s enough.” Catherine leaned forward and looked down the table at Mary. Catherine turned back to Alex. “I apologize Alex.” 

“What’s there to apologize for? I’m sure Mary here was just expressing her very outdated opinion on brown people. I get it Mary, times, they are a changin.” Alex gave Mary a sweet smile and Henry cleared his throat as a way to mask his laugh.

The table went silent for a bit and Alex smirked as Henry gave him a tiny thumbs up under the table. He gave him the finger guns back. 

“So Alex, what major are you?” Arthur finally interrupted the silence that had only been broken by scrapes of forks on plates. 

“History. I want to be a professor or a lawyer, not sure which one yet.” He said easily.

“Philip here is a lawyer.” Arthur jerked his head towards Philip who looked up at the sound of his name.

“What sort of law do you practice?” Alex asked, knowing it would most likely be something skeevy.

“Corporate. I partner with a lot of major companies.” Philip puffed out his chest.

“Oh see, I’d much rather been a human rights lawyer. Help the little guy you know?” Alex reached for a roll and Henry passed him the butter.

“You know there’s not much money in that right?” Philip’s smirk was something Alex wanted to slap off his face.

“You know it’s not all about money right?” Alex said in the same sickly sweet voice he had given Mary only a few minutes ago. This time Henry actually snorted. Alex turned towards Bea. “So Bea, when’s your next tour happening? I’d love to see you in concert.” 

Bea gave Alex a genuine smile. “We’re starting up in the new year but we have a show near campus. Henry’s already got tickets.” 

“Yep, wouldn’t dream of missing it.” Henry nodded. 

“We’re so proud of Bea for following her dream aren’t we Catherine?” Arthur kept his shiny happy face.

“Quite.” Catherine commented quickly.

“It doesn’t pay the bills.” Mary muttered. 

“Actually gran, it does.” Bea leaned forward. “We’re actually quite popular in the states.” 

“Lord help me.” Mary looked up to the ceiling.

“I think it’s a little late for that.” Alex said under his breath and Bea winked at him. 

The meal was over soon and Alex felt like he couldn’t possibly eat for at least another three or four hours.

“I’m stuffed. You might have to roll me out of here.” He said to Henry.

“Come on, up you get.” Henry pulled Alex to his feet. “Let’s disappear into the living room before we get roped into cleaning up. My mum’s a nightmare when it comes to how she likes things done.”

“Well shouldn’t we help?” Alex frowned, looking back to where Arthur was helping Catherine clear the table.

“Trust me, you’ll only be a burden.” 

“Alright.” Alex smirked. “Lead the way. Your house is a goddamn maze.” 

He followed easily behind Henry, definitely not looking at his ass but also not _not_ looking at his ass. He nearly ran into Henry when the man abruptly stopped and turned around.

“That was fucking brilliant.” Henry’s face was lit up and Alex couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Why thank you. Perhaps I should go into theater.” He laughed “I think you should check on poor Philip though. It looked like he was having a coronary.” 

“As he fucking well should. I’ve been dealing with that sort of thing all my life. Maybe now they won’t pester me so much.” Henry fell back onto the couch and Alex perched on the arm rest as he looked down at the boy, his blonde hair splayed out behind him almost like a halo. 

“Glad I could help. Your father’s cooking was more than enough payment though I think I got a bonus from seeing your grandmother nearly faint.” He slid down onto the cushions and took Henry’s feet and put them on his lap. “It’s nice seeing you like this. I thought for sure you had something stuck up your ass but here we are, feet in lap already like we’re an old married couple. Would you like a foot rub my darling husband?”

“Oh fuck off.” Henry rolled his eyes and sat up and flicked Alex’s ear who let out a wounded sound but his grin didn’t waver. “Let’s just watch some football okay?”

“American?”

“Sure, fine, whatever.” Henry changed the channel and Alex clapped his hands.

“Oh good the Cowboys are still on.” 

They sat there for a while, Henry asking questions about the rules of the sport and Alex shushing him during intense plays but answering said questions after the play was over.

“Look at you two. You actually look like a couple.” Bea leaned against the back of the couch. “Excellent work in there Alex.” 

“Why thank you, I do try.” He said, putting his hand over his heart. 

The three of them continued to watch the game, Alex getting way too into it which made Henry laugh when he started holding his hair in frustration. 

“Listen, these refs suck ass. I just want my Boys to win.” 

“You sound like Henry during his Arsenal matches.” Bea smirked.

“I know literally nothing about soccer but doesn’t Arsenal suck?” Alex turned to look at Henry who looked like he might actually punch Alex out.

“I don’t say shit all about your Cowboys who I know suck and you come into _my_ home and talk about _my_ football team.” Henry glared at Alex.

“Alright alright I’ll stop.” Alex grinned and Henry continued to glare at him but he got the distinct feeling that if he were someone Henry didn’t like he might have gotten much more angry than what Alex had just seen. Bea gave him a knowing look and he continued to watch the game.

The Cowboys of course lost but at least he got chocolate and cherry pie out of it.

The rest of the night was spent watching more football in the background but the rest of the family joined in. Alex, Henry, and Bea effectively ignored Philip and Mary but Martha sat down next to Alex and they got into a discussion about knitting that he had actually started. Nora had gotten into knitting recently as a way to work out her frustration and he knew a bit. Martha of course was delighted to talk about it with him until he realized that time was quickly slipping away when Philip rose from the couch. 

“We’d better get off to our hotel room.” Philip announced.

“Oh dear.” Martha looked up from their conversation and rose from the couch. “It was so lovely to meet you Alex. I hope we see you at Christmas.” 

Alex rose from the couch too along with Henry and Bea who had been talking in quiet voices. “It was nice to meet you too Martha. Perhaps I’ll get into knitting too one of these days.”

“I’d be more than happy to show you the ropes.” She brightened and leaned in for a kiss on the cheek.

The group said their goodbyes and Mary let everyone know she was headed to bed as well followed by Arthur and Catherine. 

“Just the three of us then.” Henry said before Bea yawned.

“I think I’m going to go to bed too.” Bea said before giving Alex a secret wink. He gave her a quick flash of confusion before Henry nodded. 

“Night Bee.” 

“Night Hen.” She stood behind Henry on the couch and leaned over to give him a kiss on the forehead.

“Night Alex.” She added as an afterthought and he gave her a quick little wave. The house was quiet now that it was just him and Henry. Suddenly he felt the room much smaller than before as he looked over at Henry who’s outline looked much softer than before.

“Save for a few duds you have a good family, you know.” Alex said as he leaned into the cushions, turning his body towards Henry.

Henry smiled to himself. “Yeah Bea’s great. And dad too. Mum’s good most of the time when she’s not up in the clouds. And Martha. Looks like you two were having quite the conversation.” Henry turned only his head towards Alex.

“Yeah Martha’s a sweetheart. I don’t know what she sees in Philip who is honestly the worst with a capital W.” Alex smirked.

“I think she’s the only one that can get him to loosen up. I’ve seen it a few times but never really around the family. It’s like a seeing a ghost of what he could be if he didn’t carry such a weight on his shoulders. I think he assumes he has to be the best because he’s the oldest and has to lead the way for Bea and me. I just kinda miss my older brother that taught me how to kick a football around you know?” Henry’s voice was soft and sad and Alex wanted to reach out but he didn’t think he had the authority to do so. So instead he sat there in the quiet and listened and watched.

Darkness always did bring out the most vulnerable parts.

Henry cleared his throat. “But anyways, he needed to be put in his place so I thank you for that. I feel like I should pay you more than just food.” He gave Alex a wry smile and Alex chuckled.

“I did only see one bed up there. Let me share it with you and we can consider it payment.” He waggled his eyebrows and Henry’s mouth formed a hard line. “Oh come on, I promise I won’t hog the covers. You have a fucking queen bed after all. I just don’t want to sleep on the floor like a peasant.” 

“I’d be the one sleeping on the floor you bastard.” Henry narrowed his eyes.

Alex pouted. “But who will keep me warm on this cold winter night?”

“Oh my fucking god you are awful you know that?”

“That is why you hired me right?” Alex grinned.

Henry was silent at that and Alex threw his head back and laughed which of course brought a small smile to Henry’s face despite the fact that he was trying his hardest not to smile. “Whatever. You can sleep in my bed I guess.” 

“Aw my hero.” Alex crooned.

“Come on, let’s go to bed.”

“Yes of course my savior.”

“I’m gonna need you to cut that out.” Henry said over his shoulder as they climbed the stairs. Alex pretended to zip his lips and throw away the key as they walked back into his room. “Bathroom’s across the hall. Are you going to take a shower tonight?”

“Only if you join me.” Alex stepped in closer and Henry jerked back leading Alex to snicker. “You’re so jumpy.” 

“Sorry I don’t care for lewd comments.”

“My bad _boyfriend_. Yeah I’ll take a shower. You want in first? I’m assuming you aren’t taking one?”

Henry shook his head. “You go ahead. I can wait.” 

“So proper.” Alex gasped before Henry rolled his eyes. He grabbed his toiletries bag along with his change of clothes and stepped across the hall. He had to admit he liked messing with Henry but he would be lying to himself if he didn’t wish it was something Henry was into. When he started this entire thing he had assumed that he wouldn’t get attached but Henry had let down his walls bit by bit and he had seen how he was with his family and though he didn’t know him for very long, that spoke volumes on how he was as a person. 

And Alex? Well, Alex was intrigued.

He toweled off once he was done and pulled on fresh boxers before running the towel through his curls. He finished getting ready for bed and cross back into Henry’s room where Henry was sitting on the bed on his phone.

“All yours.” He said as he leaned over to put his things back in his overnight bag. When he straightened he saw how Henry looked away quickly at his mostly naked body and a slow smile curled onto his face. “See something you like?”

“What? No. Shut up.” Henry snapped and grabbed his own things before hurrying across the way to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

Alex laughed to himself as he got into the bed after plugging his phone in. He scrolled through twitter as he waited for Henry to come back. He texted June and Nora and his parents back about Thanksgiving and feeling a pang of homesickness when he saw the Snapchat from June with the selfie of the entire family gathered for the holiday. He sent a sad one back and was typing a caption when Henry came back into the room.

He didn’t stop himself from roaming over Henry’s physique. He gave him a wolf whistle before grinning. “Looking hot Fox.”

“Oh my god stop talking.” Henry muttered as he slipped under the covers. “If you try to spoon you’re getting kicked out of this bed, you hear me?”

“Duly noted.” Alex held up his hands. 

Henry turned onto his side and reached for the lamp, shutting it off the letting darkness in. It was quiet except for the hum of the house and the shuffling of Henry under the blankets.

Alex shifted away so that they were back to back and he closed his eyes, listening to Henry breathe.

“Thanks for coming today. I know it was a lot.” Henry said softly, barely a whisper.

“I had fun.” Alex said after a moment. “I’m glad you responded to my message. I might have had a terrible Thanksgiving if it wasn’t for you.”

Another moment of dead air then, “I’m glad I did too.”

“Night Henry.”

“Night Alex.” 

He fell asleep to the sound of Henry’s slowing breath and the warmth the other boy gave off. Yeah, he could have had a much worse Thanksgiving than this one.

When he woke up he found himself curled around Henry, his nose nearly in the crook of the boy’s shoulder. He slowly blinked himself awake and then a soft smile. 

“I thought I said no spooning.” Henry mumbled.

“You don’t look like you’re protesting. Besides, you’re warm and the outside is cold.” Alex said sleepily to Henry’s neck who shifted away. “Nooo don’t leave me.” He moaned.

“It’s nearly 9am, if we aren’t down for breakfast my mum will have a fit because she always makes a great spread.”

“Well in that case.” Alex perked up instantly and Henry let out a huff that sounded an awful lot like a laugh.

The two of them got dressed and packed their bags back up before heading downstairs to what was indeed a spread. Scones, muffins, eggs, bacon, biscuits, fresh fruit, it was quite the spectacle. 

“Wow Catherine, this looks amazing.” Alex said as he walked in.

“Thank you Alex. Arthur is in charge of Thanksgiving, I’m in charge of the morning after so take as much as you want.” Catherine beamed and Alex did just that. 

After he loaded up on his plate he sat down next to Bea who was sipping her tea.

“Sleep well boys?” She asked as Henry sat down across from her and Alex.

“I slept quite well.” Alex grinned and Henry grumbled as he sipped on his tea as well. “Henry here is quite the snuggler, are you babe?”

Mary sniffed at the end of the table as she gave Alex a sour look.

“Good morning. How did you sleep Mary?” Alex asked innocently.

“Just fine.” 

“Wonderful to hear.” Alex beamed. Kill ‘em with kindness.

“So I think after breakfast we’ll be heading back.” Henry said as he finished his mouthful of scone. 

“So soon?” Bea pouted.

“Yeah, Alex and I have projects to finish, isn’t that right Alex?” Henry gave him a hard look and Alex nodded as he took a sip of his orange juice.

“Will we be seeing you again for Christmas?” Arthur asked as he sat down next to Henry.

Henry and Alex looked at each other.

“I think so.” Alex said for the both of them. 

Arthur brightened. “Wonderful. I’ve enjoyed having you here.”

“It was really fun being here too.” Alex said and he meant every word. “You’ve got yourself quite a son here.” 

Arthur looked at Henry fondly. “We’re lucky to have him I think.”

Henry was starting to blush. “Anyways can we stop making me the center of attention here?”

The conversation moved away from Henry and towards other members of the family, Bea filling Alex in quietly as they came up. Alex listened in rapt attention. Soon, breakfast was over though and it was time to go.

“Come back soon alright Alex?” Catherine said as she gave Alex a hug followed by a hug from Arthur.

“I’ll be sure to do that.” He said with a smile.

“It was lovely to spend time with you Alex. You’re good for him.” Bea said, saying the last part softly as she hugged him hard.

“If he lets me.” He whispered back and she pulled back, holding his shoulders for a moment.

“He will. I can tell. You like him too don’t you?” 

Alex looked to where Henry was giving Mary a hug though it was stiff and formal but she didn’t stop it from happening, despite Henry’s fear that the old broad would refuse to talk to him. This was Henry though and though Alex hadn’t known him for long he saw the soft heart inside that warmed everyone around him.

“Yeah, I think I do.” He said back and Bea gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

With final goodbyes, he and Henry grabbed their bags and headed to his car. 

He sat in the front seat as they drove away, Catherine, Arthur, and Bea waving from the front door. He waved back through the window and then they were gone.

At first it was silent in the car save for the radio, just like it had been when they were coming here.

“So Christmas huh?” Henry asked after they were on the road for a ways. “You know my family will definitely expect you there if you promised them.”

Alex smiled to himself. “Well we wouldn’t want to give up the ruse right? It wouldn’t be fair to your poor father.” 

He caught the way Henry was smiling to himself too. “Yeah, we wouldn’t want to disappoint him. Guess you’re stuck with me. I promise a nice Christmas roast for compensation.” 

“I suppose I can make that work. A Christmas roast does sound amazing. Plus I have to bring tamales.”

“Right of course, can’t forget the tamales.” 

“And then we gotta stay together for New Years Eve. How sad they would be if you didn’t have a kiss for good luck.”

“And might as well stay together for Valentines too. My mum makes extra special Valentines boxes. You’ll love them.”

“And that brings us to Easter. Would be terrible to be alone on Easter.” 

“Of course we can't forget Easter, just like we can’t forget Independence Day.”

“You celebrate Fourth of July?”

“Yes of course. My parents refuse to ignore any American holiday now that we live in America.” 

“Well that just brings us right back to Thanksgiving.”

“Damn, guess you’re right. Looks like we gotta keep each other around. Hope you’re up for it.”

Alex grinned. “I’m more than up for it.” 

Henry looked over at him with his own grin on his face. “Lucky me I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this was so late but hey better late than never right??? Thank you all who commented about how terrible but great Alex is and yes, I know he's a lil shit and I love him for it. I hope you liked the ending just as much as the first chapter!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
